


Ashes and Dust in the Wake of Tragedy.

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I imagine it'd be a hell of a lot easier to use them to literally rip people apart, I read "Fool Me Twice" and then this happened., Nanites are perhaps the most dangerous thing ever, One Shot, This is what happens when I read angst., if you have the ability to use them to literally put someone back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan had backfired. The aim had been to break Mercy, the heart of Overwatch. Talon had been successful, murdering Fareeha Amari before her lover's eyes.</p><p>They had no idea of the consequences that this one, almost simple action, will cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes and Dust in the Wake of Tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viceter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceter/gifts).



> This is what happens when I read angst.
> 
> An unofficial follow-up to Viceter's fic: "Fool Me Twice"
> 
> As you can see, I am not very good at titles.

Fire and blood. That was all that remained.

This base, this one last base was all that Talon had. In a matter of months, she had dismantled their entire organization. Turning the nanites she controlled with her staff to a terrible new purpose. It was, after all, a lot less complex to command the nanites to dismantle everything in their path than to command them to fix injuries and rebuild broken bodies.

Defenses had literally fallen apart in front of her, bullets were disintegrated before they could reach her and no one could stand in her way. It was clear, from the battles observed, that Mercy no longer gave any thought to her call sign.

She had transformed from an angel of healing, a voice for peace, humanity and morality, into something terrible. Armour dyed red with the blood of the slain, she had become an angel of judgement, and a dreadful silence was all that she left in her wake.

In the wake of Pharah’s death at Widowmaker’s hands, Mercy had gathered her gear, with the exception of her comm-link, and had left Overwatch without a word. Turning her intellect to the sole task of finding and destroying Talon, bases the world over had begun to go silent as Mercy had dismantled them at a molecular level, leaving no trace of Talon’s existence in her wake.

Widowmaker had died screaming as Mercy had slowly torn her apart in retribution for her lost love. Showing neither a smile or a tear at the assassin’s death, she had simply returned to her hunt, striking again and again until all that remained was Reaper, waiting in Talon’s last refuge.

Talon was ruined, that much was certain. Any assets they had possessed had either been stolen by their partners as they had abandoned them, or had been disintegrated by Mercy as she continued her silent warpath.

Reaper’s only chance now was to kill or subdue Mercy, and begin anew. He would find a new way to bring down Overwatch, which would likely be a trivial task now that the doctor had left their ranks, and he would revive Talon, greater and stronger than before.

Rising to his feet as the bulkhead door of the safe-room crumbled to dust, Reaper dove to the side as Mercy stepped through the remains of the door, casting dead eyes about as she sought her target. Raising their weapons toward each other at the same time, Reaper could only watch in disbelief as the blasts of his guns were consumed by the shining flood of nanites that spread towards him, leaving Mercy utterly unharmed.

Backing away towards where he knew there was a vent, Reaper began to turn himself to smoke in a final bid to escape, freezing in his tracks as the swarm of nanites swept around him, blocking off his exit.

Reaper turned to Mercy now, feeling horror and dread in his chest for the first time in many years as he stared into his adversaries’ cold and dead eyes. “You can’t kill me. You of all people should know that.” He said, as if saying it would make it true.

“Actually,” Mercy’s voice, expressionless and flat where it had once been so full of life, seemed to freeze him in place. “I know exactly how I brought you back to life, Gabriel.”

She tilted her head, gazing at him without emotion. “It only seems fitting that I am the one who finally ends you. The nanites will destroy you. It will not be quick.”

Mercy tapped the caduceus staff upon the ground once, and began to walk away as Reaper’s voice rang out behind her, screaming for a mercy which was not coming.

\---

The stars were beautiful. Angela Ziegler knew this, Fareeha had said as much. They had been sitting on a roof, merely enjoying each others company on a cloudless night. Fareeha had followed up her statement by turning to Angela and saying: “But not as beautiful as you.” It seemed like forever ago now.

It was a night much like this, actually, though the setting was different. Fareeha had been there, still warm and loving and alive. Now she was gone, and all that Angela felt was cold. She had killed them, killed them all and left nothing in their wake. Her hands were stained with the blood of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. As was the technology she had used to do it. Mercy knew then, what she must do.

Opening the interface on the caduceus staff, Angela tapped in one last command, before sitting on her heels and watching the stars as the nanites began to swarm around her. “I’m coming, my love.” Was the last thing she said before she allowed the nanites to begin their final task: Disintegrating her, the staff, and finally, themselves, leaving only dust in their wake.

\---

It was warm, and Angela groaned as she rolled over on what felt to be a bed of grass. Sunlight battered at her eyelids, insisting that she open them and face whatever lay beyond.

Raising a hand to shade her eyes, Angela sat up and found herself in what appeared to be an endless field of grass and wildflowers. Running through the field and off into the distance, there looked to be a track of sorts, a path through the field.

As she got to her feet, Angela's breath caught in her throat as she saw that someone appeared to be waiting for her, standing on the dirt path and looking in her direction. They wore a soft, white sundress and golden ornaments in their black hair. Eyes disbelieving, Angela sought and found the Eye of Horus tattoo beneath the person’s right eye, and unconsciously took several steps towards Fareeha Amari, who stood, smiling softly, upon the dirt track.

Angela’s eyes filled with tears as her few steps quickly transformed into a run which ended as swiftly as it began as she threw herself into Fareeha’s arms, latching her own around her love’s neck as she sobbed into her shoulder. Fareeha’s embrace was soft, warm and comforting, gentle and familiar as she held Angela close.

“I missed you.” Angela managed to choke out between sobs. “I missed you so much.”

A feeling of wetness appeared on Angela’s scalp as Fareeha’s tears landed atop her head. “I know, my love. I know. I missed you too.”

For a long, long while, they simply stood in each other’s arms, holding each other close and murmuring words of comfort and affection to one another. Finally, they broke apart, remaining linked to one another through hands clasped together. Fareeha smiled, using her free hand to gesture towards a mountain in the distance, at what seemed to be the end of the long dirt road.

“Though this field is almost as lovely as you, perhaps we should get moving? It has been a while since I have had the pleasure of walking alongside you, and I missed it.”

Angela smiled in return, pulling herself towards Fareeha and linking their arms, a move which made the taller woman blush. “Lets.” She said, allowing Fareeha to lead as they began to walk towards the distant mountain, and whatever awaited them thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any errors in regards to grammar/spelling, please leave a comment below.
> 
> Additionally, if you have any prompts you'd like to see me write, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
